¿COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES?
by Saipu-San
Summary: Porque es la pregunta que todos hacemos un dia ¿como se hacen los bebes? Y obvio rin no se quedara con la duda
1. Chapter 1

Bueno un pequeño one-shot de la pequeña rin y porsupuesto porque no de nuestros queridos sesshomaru y kagome

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi

Aclaraciones

_Dialogo_accion

/¿ COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES ? /

Hacia ya tres meses que kikyo y el grupo de sesshomaru e inuyasha se habian unido para destruir a naraku pero claro eso no evitaba las constantes peleas entre los hermanos y que por una extraña razon sesshomaru se lleve de marvilla con kagome y den caminatas en la noche o simplemente mirando las estrellas bueno todos estaban feliz por la miko ya que inuyasha escogio quedarse con la sacerdotiza kikyo quien volvio a ser humana gracias ala marca de inuyasha

En fin los mas pequeños del grupo shippo y rin veian al monje pedirle a diferentes mujeres tener un hijo con el hasta que un dia ...

_oye shippo tu sabes como se hacen los bebes_dijo rin al pequeño kitzune mientras dibujaban en unos cuadernos que kagome les habia regalado

_ni idea rin ni siquiera me lo habia preguntado_ respondio el pequeño shippo

_averiguemoslo yo le pregunto al señor sesshomaru y ala señorita kagome y tu al señor inuyasha y ala señorita kikyo_dijo rin

_claro sera divertido_ respondio shippo lastima que miroku y sango fueron a exorcizar un espiritu maligno solos si no le preguntaria al monje

Sesshomaru y kagome estaban sentados en las las raices de un arbol recordando como obtuvo su nueva espada bakusaiga y recupero su brazo

_ah no imagine que fueras tan entretenida miko_dijo el youkai acercandose a la miko

_y yo no imaine que pudieras ser tan amable _dijo la miko cerrando los ojos y acercandoase al youkai

Cada vez mas cerca podian sentir sus alientos entremezclados sus labios estaban a sentimetros de unirse todo era perfecto pero...pero a casi nada de la la nada rin se interpuso entre ellos separandolos de inmediato

_senorita kagome puede rin preguntarle algo_dijo la niña de kimono naranja a cuadros

_que susto rin no aparescas asi y si pudes preguntar lo que sea_dijo kagome

_bien rin quiere saber como se hacen los bebes_dijo la niña

La cara de kagome era un poema estaba toda roja con los ojos muy abiertos y algo desorvitados y su boca temblaba la niña esperaba sus respuesta y el youkai bueno el miraba divertido la esena

_Bue...bu...bueno rin pu...pu...pue no...se..see pero sesshomaru te pude responder_dijo la joven librandose la responsabilidad

_hmp preguntale el kitzune a el ya le dieron su respuesta_dijo sesshomaru evadiendo la pregunta

La pequeña se fue desilucionada caminar hacia shippo quien sonreia

_y bien que te dijeron_dijo shippo

_que no saben y a ti_respondio la peña esperando a que por lo menos shippo aclarara sus dudas

_si inuyasha y kikyo se pusieron tartamudos y rojos pero me dijeron que los bebes se piden mediante una carta a la cigüieña_dijo shippo

_en serio _dijo rin mientras saltaba de alegria_ahora pediremos un bebe para sesshomaru-sama y kagome-sama_dijo rin

Entonces tomando un lapiz de color y una hoja escribieron con ayuda de kikyo

"Querida cigüeña te pedimos un bebe para sesshomaru y kagome"

Mientas tanto la joven miko estba observando las estrellas junto al youkai mas poderoso del mundo

_enserio no sabes como se hacen los bebes _pregunto el youkai a su acompañante pero esta no le repondio

_..._

_entonces que era lo que estabamos haciendo ayer eh para mi tu sabes hacer muy bien a los bebes_dijo divertido el youkai

_no fui la unica que contribuyo tu tambien si que sabes hacer bebes_dijo la joven enojada

_ya mejor no quieres escribir una carta ala cigüieña_dijoel youkai mientras pasaba dunmano por la cintura de la miko del futuro

_no lo se intentalo_fue lo unico respondio la joven pata que el youkai la tomara en sus brazos y desaparecieran

Sin diduda alguna el bebe llegaria pronto para sesshomaru y kagome

Fin?...

Hola aqui nada mas trayendo una idea que vino a mi mente jajajaj

Cuidense

Att: saipu-san


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno a peticion de algunos continuare el one-shot y les dejare este epiologo

/ENCARGO CUMPLIDO/

Sin duda la pequeña peticion de los niños se haria realidad un mes despues...

Sesshomaru y kagome se encontraban en el bosque hablando cuando la miko le dijo algo al youkai que lo dejo helado

_sesshomaru tengo algo que decirte es importante_dijo una kagome muy sonrojada

_habla de una vez_dijo sesshomaru

_bueno... es...que recuerdas bueno ya ...ESTOY EMBARAZADA_grito la joven miko del futuro dejando aturdido al youkai

_"estoy embarazada... embarazada ...embarazada... estoy embarazada...tendra un cachorro mio..mio"_era lo unico que resonaba en la mente de sesshomaru

_sesshomaru di algo por kami no te quedes callado hablame_dijo una kagome al punto de una crisis histerica las hormonas la estaban matando y el silencio del youkai no ayudaba

_estas embarazada_fue lo unico que dijo el youkai para luego caer al suelo desmayado

_AHHH SESSHOMARUUUUU_grito fuertemente kagome llamando la atencion de el grupo

Inuyasha llego como rayo penso que sesshomaru le estaba haciendo algo malo a kagome asi que fue a ayudarla

_que pasa kagome_dijo inuyasha aun sin notar el cuerpo inconsiente de su hermano

_sesshomaru se desmayo_dijo la miko llorando

_hay que llevarlo a la cabaña de mi hermana kaede_dijo la sacerdotiza kikyo

Asi todos y con todos me refiero a ah-un cargaron el cuerpo de sesshomaru y lo llevaron a la cabaña de kaede donde le quitaron su estola las espadas la armadura y el haori dejandolo con el torso desnudo para que el youkai descanse una vez todos tranquilos salieron a tomar aire fresco y kagome se quedo con sesshomaru

_be..be...miko...kagome tendremos un cahorro_dijo sesshomaru apenas levantandose

_si sesshomaru tendremos un cachorro...un bebe_dijo kagome tirandose en los barzos de sesshomaru para abrazarlo

_entonces sera un heredero del oeste tendremos que emparejarnos de ahora en adelante seras la dama de occidente_dijo sesshomaru

_eh como dices_dijo una confundida kagome

_sikon no tama miko ...kagome higurashi...quisieras ser la compañera de vida de este sesshomaru_ dijo el youkai tomando las manos de kagome

_si si si mil veces siiii_dijo kagome dandole um beso a sesshomaru

_bien entonces cierra los ojos_dijo el youkai

_hai _dijo kagome cerrando los ojos

En cuanto la joven cerro los ojos el youkai se acerco a ella y le quito la camisa y fue acercando sus filosos colmillos al cuello de la miko justamente en la union del cuello y el hombro del lado izquierdo y mordio inyectandole youki a kagome quien solo solto un gemido de dolor para luego proceder a lamer la herida hasta que no quedo rastro solo dejo como prueba una luna en cuarto creciente color violeta en el cuerpo de la joven

_ahora es tu turno kagome marcame_dijo sesshomaru cerrando los ojos

_si _dijo la miko para proceder a marcar al youkai

Ella se acerco a el y acerco sus dientes al cuello del youkai igual como lo hizo el en la union del cuello y el hombro del lado izquierdo y mordio inundando el organismo de sesshomaru de reiki el quien solo solto gruñido un de placer y luego lamio la herida hasta que no quedo rastro de la mordida solo quedo una estrella de cinco picos color azul como marca en el cuerpo del youkai

_ya somos uno miko tu adquiriste la resistencia y longevidad de los youkais te quedaras con esta apariencia para siempre_dijo el youkai

_entones no voy a envejecer nunca mas y morire cuando tu lo hagas_dijo kagome

_si miko estaras asi hasta que muramos los dos_dijo sesshomaru

8 MESES DESPUES

En el una habitacion del palacio del oeste la señora kagome lady de las tierras del oeste estaba entrabajo de parto y su compañero el lord sesshomaru estaba afuera acompañado de su hermano inuyasha quien vivia en el palacio junto a su esposa kikyo el monje miroku sango shippo y rin

_vamos sesshomaru no seas impaciente ya veras que todo saldra vien_dijo miroku intentando calmar al youkai quien daba vueltas en circulos alrededor de la puerta

_pero y si algo sale mal_dijo inuyasha

En ese momento inuyasha recibio una gopiza por parte de sesshomaru por ser ave de mal aguero

_señorita sango ya viene la cigüeña_dijo rin

_eh si rin_dijo la exterminadora de demonios

_y no podemos ir a ver_diji shippo

_no niños kagome y las señoras de alla adentro estan guiando a la cigüeña para que llege el bebe sano no hay que interferir_dijo kikyo

Mientras tanto en la habitacion kagome asistida por irasue y varias youkais pujaba para traer el nuevo heredero del oeste al mundo

_vamos linda puja ya veo la cabeza puja listo ya va_dijo irasue

Mientras ella pujaba sesshomaru estaba muy nervioso y cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe casi destrozo la puerta al entrar

_baya hijo que modales ya todo acabo ve con tu mujer_dijo irasue mientras ordenaba que se retiraran las youkai que la ayudaron y dejaba pasar a los amigos de kagome

Lentamente el youkai se acerco a su mujer y que tenia a su hijo en brazos y se sento en una silla enfrente de ella...

_mira sesshomaru es hermoso se parece a ti_dijo kagome poniendo al bebe en brazos de sesshomaru

El youkai tomo al bebe en sus brazos como si fuera el mas grande tesoro y lo observo el bebe era un macho youkai completo identico a el solo que al momento en que el bebe abrio sus ojitos estos eran de un claro color chocolate

_atoshi...ese sera el nombre de mi hijo_dijo sesshomaru

_atoshi es perfecto pero aun no me explico como es un youkai completo_dijo kagome

_mmm eso se debe a que tu no eres una humana comun eres una miko muy posderosa por lo cual tu desendencia sacara lo mejor de ambas razas_dijo irasue

Todo volvio a la normalidad el grupo volvio a viajar despues de unos meses en los que atoshi fue presentado a todo el mundo youkai humano y a la familia de kagome

Tiempo despues derrotaron a naraku a sus extenciones y kagome destruyo la perla de shikon y gracias a sesshomaru kohaku volvio a la vida

Miroku sango kirara kohaku y shippo se quedaron a vivir en el palacio del oeste en fin ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad

Rin y shippo se encontraban viendo como kohaku estaba entrenando con sus armas

_oye vez si se cumplio lo que le pedimos a la cigüeña shippo_dijo rin

_si ahora solo faltan miroku y sango_dijo shippo

_tambien la señorita kikyo y el señor inuyasha_dijo rin

Asi los pequeños volvieron a escribir otra carta

"Porfavor querida cigüeña trae tambien un sano y lindo bebe para inuyasha y kikyo ah y tambien para miroku y sango"

Ahora si ...

FIN

jajajajajaja a peticion de ustedes aqui esta la continuacion espero les aya gustado tambien los invito a leer mi fanfict "EL DESTINI NOS UNIO " s/10805667/1/

Att: saipu-san


End file.
